A Swan Song
A Swan Song (Case #1) is the first fanmade case as well as being the first case of Oakmont and the Cape Coral district by CapricornOwl22. Case Background As the player walks into the headquarters of the Oakmont Police Department, Chief Casey Page welcomes the player to his team. He then reveals that they would be working with Sonya Robbins and Mark Wade, a veteran officer and junior officer respectively. Chief Page informs the player that Mark occasionally does further training to be an officer, so Sonya would partner up with the player for the time being. While patrolling Cape Coral, one of the eight districts of Oakmont, the corpse of composer Crystal Sanderson was found. According to Miguel Chavez's autopsy report, Crystal sustained such heavy injuries to the head that the impact crushed her skull. Miguel later told the player to investigate the famous exotic underwater coral in the district. They shockingly located the murder weapon (an antique metronome) there. Soon, Crystal's killer was revealed to be her fan, Lars Harris. Victim *'Crystal Sanderson' (Found with her skull crushed at a village) Murder Weapon *'Antique Metronome' Killer *'Lars Harris' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect scuba dives Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect uses a GPS device *The suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect uses a GPS device *The suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect uses a GPS device *The suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect uses a GPS device Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Killer's Profile *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer uses a GPS device. *The killer scuba dives. *The killer is a man. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Seaside Village. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Device, Harpoon) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Tracking Device) *Analyze Tracking Device. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a GPS device) *Examine Harpoon. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Ishmael Caliban) *Interrogate Ishmael Caliban about the murder in his village. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified; Unlocks: Main Street) *Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: Ishmael Caliban interrogated; Clues: Torn Music Sheet, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Music Sheet. (Result: Music Sheet) *Examine Music Sheet. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lars Harris) *Talk to Lars Harris about his idol's murder. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Jasmine Watson) *See if Jasmine Watson has recovered any leads about Crystal's murder. (Prerequisite: Police Badge found) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Lars about his claims about the victim's plagiarized work. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Underwater Coral. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pile of Algae, Locked Chest) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Soggy Paper) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Seance Flyer; New Suspect: Agrafena Zakharova) *Talk to Agrafena Zakharova about her seance with the victim. (Prerequisite: Seance Flyer unraveled) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Bloody Item) *Analyze Bloody Item. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer scuba dives; Murder weapon registered: Antique Metronome) *Investigate Street Shops. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Cigarette Butt, Torn Photo) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00) *See why Ishmael's saliva was on a cigarette. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (New Suspect: Dylan Springstone) *Inform Dylan of his sister's death. (Prerequisite: Dylan identified on Old Photo) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Village Well. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Cardboard Box, Answering Machine, Torn Paper) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Death Spell) *Talk to Agrafena about the death spell. (Prerequisite: Death Spell unraveled) *Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jasmine about her accusing the victim of pollution. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Will) *Talk to Dylan about the will's contents. (Prerequisite: Will restored) *Investigate Deep Coral. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (09:00:00; Must wait) *Examine Stained Napkin. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Must wait) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Coraline (1/7). (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Oakmont Category:Cape Coral